Nothing Hill
by Ijuuin Asuka
Summary: Kira wants to meet the pink haired singer. Could he? But, he's just an common person. KxL, AxC
1. Chapter 1

Nothing Hill

Pairing: KiraLacus

Rating: K+

Author: Ijuuin Asuka

Disclaimer; I just kidding if i say that GS is mine.

A/n: this is a story from my favorite film, Nothing Hill. I watch it once & I think what about make it into a fanfic. But there is some different because I forget some parts of the film. So this is my first fanfic. Enjoy, R&R please!

Chapter 1: I felt Happy when I knew you in the first time.

Kira Yamato, a 24 old man, woke up slowly after his long sleep in the night before. He screeched both his hand and got up from the bed. 7 in the morning, this is too morning for him. But he wanted to wake up early today.

Went to the downstairs in his house, he saw his sister Cagalli made him his breakfast which was two slice of bread and a glass of milk in the kitchen. Indeed Cagalli is a tomboyish girl, but since they lived alone far away from parents, She could do the household work in her hand.

Kira smiled a little then walked towards Cagalli , "Morning, Cagalli, this is not your duty to wake up early tham me." Kira said as he took a glass and fill it with a mineral water.

"Whatever you said. I don't think this is your duty to wake up later than me too, Kira." Cagalli said and placed the breakfast in the table.

"I will go with Athrun today. Maybe I will go home late. Is it okay for you, Kira?" asked Cagalli as she ate her breakfast.

Kira knew that Cagalli and his best friend Athrun had been went out for a couples of months. He could trust to Athrun if he can take care Cagalli. Kira sat in front of his sister and started eat his breakfast. "I know. Don't worry, just have fun with Athrun 'cause I will take care the book store."

"Thanks, Kira! You are my best brother1" Cagalli said with hugged her brunette brother.

Kira just coughed, but he smiled too, happy for his sister. "I will take a shower. Say hello to Athrun from me, Cagalli." Kira went up stairs to his room. Opened the door and went to the shower.

It was 10 minutes to Kira to take a shower. After waked out from the shower, he took two towel from the wall of the shower. One wrapped on his waist and the other one to dried his body and hair. After that, he took a pair of jeans and shirt. The colour of the shirt is blue, his favorite colour.

Then, he took a look at mirror. He wondered about his last relationship with a girl he mostly love, Flay Alster. Kira and Flay had been went out for a couple of months. He thought that they was a prefect couple. Kira loves Flay, and Flay does too. But, Cagalli always told that Flay was not a good choice for Kira. She just playing around and went out with other boys in behind of Kira. But the brunette never believe what Cagalli said. Athrun just keep silent, didn't want to break Kira's heart if he know the truth.

Until someday Kira found out Flay with other boys who Kira didn't know in a bar and drunk, finaly Kira broke up with Flay. He thought Flay didn't want to break up with him. But that won't happen,

"_Actually, I want to tell you that I want to breake up with you before you do it."_

Kira's heart did shattered into pieces. He never thought Flay could do something like that at him. Flay the one who first told Kira that she loved him. But in the last she dumped him and go.

Kira shook his head to throw away the memory. He didn't want to had a relationship for little a while because of this. After he sure he looked okay, Kira went to downstairs. Cagalli wasn't in the sight, so she had went with Athrun. Kira smiled a little, happy with the fact that Cagalli and Athrun will get married soon.

He took his jacket in the sofa, went out, and locked the door. Slowly, Kira walked to the busy street he ever seen. Greeted his neighbors and kids in the street, saw a couple walked together, two man who fight because of a simple problem, Kira walked past all of that.

After ten minutes walked, finally he at his favorite place. Nothing Hill Street. There was many shops in this busy street. Include Kira's. He owned a book store which famous enough at this street. The book store was named Archangel . After he came in his shop, he opened the door and greeted his friend who helped him in the book store. "Hi, Sai, how are you today?' Kira Said as he took his jacket off.

"Fine. Thanks, Kira." Sai said. "This is the report for yesterday. I have just finished it. Sorry I'm late to do it."

"It's okay. Thank for your work." Kira said while he read the report.

"I have many works in the warehouse. I will go there." Sai walked leaving Kira alone. The brunette still read the report and turned a television near from him on. There was a news about the most popular singer, Lacus Clyne. From the report, Kira's attention move on to the news. He couldn't deny it that he pretty likes the pink haired princess.

"_The most popular singer, Lacus Clyne had arrived in Orb Island last night. She have a few concerts in our city after she got a PLANT Award for category The most favorite singer." _

Kira watched the television intention fully. Lacus Clyne in his city. But impossible for him to see the pink haired princess. She is a famous singer. He just a normal people. His statues is no match for the pink haired princess.

Suddenly, the bell in the top of the door ringed. Kira surprised a little and greeted the costumer."Can I help you, miss?" Kira asked and walked towards the woman.

The woman looks familiar for Kira. She had long and pink hair. She wore a t-shirt, jeans, a white jacket and a hat. She also wore black sunglasses so no one can see her eyes. Kira wondered why the mysterious woman wear something like that in this bright day.

"I'm looking for an Orb's map." She said.

"Oh, we have a lot of kinds map. Which one do you want?" Kira asked again as his eyes scanned for the map self.

"I think the tourist resort one. Do you have?"

"Um… I do. I will take it for you." Kira said and the woman smiled a little. While Kira still searching the map, he couldn't help but felt nervous. He thought he knows the woman. But he forgot who she is. Finaly he could find the map. He gave it to the woman.

"Thanks, I need it." The woman said.

"Um… are you a newcomer to this city, Miss?" Kira asked.

"Yes, I'm. but I come here just for a while. I have a job here. So, how much is it?" The woman took her blanket to pay the map. But Kira stopped her.

"Ah, I think you don't have to pay it."

"Huh? Why? I buy the map, don't I?"

"I think… you are new here. So, this is to receive you. Next time you must pay it."

The woman let out a giggle. Kira blushed a little see the woman's giggle. Then, the woman smiled and looked at Kira, "Okay then. Thanks for your welcome. I will tell my friends if they want to buy a book, they should buy in this book store."

"Archangel Book Store, please remember the name, Miss." Kira said.

"Alright. I think this is the time. Thank you, sir…"

"Kira. Just call me Kira."

"Alright, Kira, see you."

After that, the woman went out from the book store. Kira still watched her back since the woman leave the book store until disappeared. She's so beautiful, even tough she wore sunglasses which closed both of her eyes. Her voice, her laugh, Kira likes it.

Sai came out from the warehouse. He saw Kira standing and staring at the outside store. He was in daydream. Walked slowly towards Kira, Sai tapped Kira's shoulder. "Kira, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kira almost jumped, he stared at nervously and gave the bespectacled boy a smile. "Ah, Sa… Sai… It's nothing. I just… I just…"

"Okay, forget it. You were daydreaming, weren't you?". Sai cut Kira's word off. But Kira felt grateful because Sai didn't know someone who had just came to their store.

"I… I think so then… So why do you here?" Kira asked changing the subject.

"I need some papers."

"I will help you ."

Kira and Sai walked towards the cashier table to get the papers. Inside of his heart, Kira was happy. He remembered the woman's words and voice. Kira smiled a little and blushed placed in Kira's cheek. He never felt it again since he broke up with Flay. Meet the pink haired woman again, He hoped it.

TBC…….

That's all! Thanks for reading!. Sorry if I do many mistakes. I hope you like it. R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Minna-san! Thanks to read my first fanfic! I'm sorry for the grammar. I will make it better than the previous one. R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed.

……………

Chapter 2: I want to meet you again.

Kira unlocked the door after went home from his book store. The pink haired woman made him felt better to do some more works. But it also made him more tired than before. _I should get some dinner and sleep. _Kira thought.

After closed the door, Kira took off his jacket and threw it in the sofa. He walked to his room and closed it. He changed his clothes to the simpler one. Then, Kira walked out from his room to the kitchen to get a simple dinner.

In the kitchen, Kira opened the refrigerator but he found nothing. _Maybe Cagalli has something…_ Kira searched for instant noodle so he didn't need to cook it difficultly. His stomach had growled. He must eat something before he collapsed in the ground. Poor Kira, he didn't find anything again.

_Oh no…_ Kira's face became pale knew that he couldn't eat anything before Cagalli home. But, lucky Kira, his hope became real.

"Kira!! I'm home!!"

Kira's face became bright after he heard Cagalli's voice. He walked towards the door and saw his sister and his best friend in. "Hi, guys. How was the shopping?" Kira asked while he helped Athrun who carried many bags in each of his hand.

"Not bad after all. I will make dinner for us. You haven't eaten anything, have you? Athrun, take the bags in living room, please." Cagalli said and walked towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Kira. How was your day? Had fun with a girl?" Athrun asked and walked to the living room with Kira and sat down on the comfortable sofa.

"You must know the answer. I don't want to talk about that right now." Answered Kira while took a bottle of soda in the shopping bag.

"Hey, don't say that. I don't want my friend won't have someone to accompany him in all of his life. Or it cannot be…"

"What?" Kira asked before he drunk the soda.

"You don't like any girl, do you?"

Kira coughed and threw out a little soda from his mouth to his t-shirt. Athrun told him something unexpected in kira's mind. To not like a girl anymore… is something which can make Kira feel worse than doesn't have any girlfriend.

"Wha-what did you say, Athrun! I won't be like that! I'm a normal person, you know!" Kira said and blushed.

Athrun laughed to see Kira's reaction. He liked teasing Kira because Kira's face when he blushed is so cute. It felt good to see Kira like that. "I know, I know. I was kidding, I seldom to see you blushing or something like that…." Athrun said after he could control his laugh.

"What?" Kira asked.

"After you broke up with Flay, I never saw you smile or laugh freely. You always force to look happy in front of people. At least I want you blushing or feeling shy like now. I don't want my will-brother in law sad because of that red haired-"

"Athrun, don't say that.' Kira cut Athrun's words off before he said something bad about his former girlfriend. "I know she have dumped me and you hate her. But I don't want my will-brother in law say something bad about other people. I just want to forget about her now…"

Athrun felt sorry to make Kira remembered about Flay. Athrun wanted Kira to forget about her but he made Kira remembered her again. He wanted to give Kira comfort but he gave Kira pain in his heart again.

"I know, Kira… but… I don't want you always be like this. Get out from this nightmare and have fun with your new girlfriend." Athrun said made Kira smiled.

"Thanks Athrun, but I-"kira suddenly stopped when he was remembering something in his brain. Athrun surprised a little and didn't know why Kira stopped suddenly. "Kira, what's wrong?" Athrun asked.

"Athrun, I will tell you something if you won't say anyone about this." Kira said quietly and made sure that Cagalli didn't hear them. Athrun nodded and Kira told Athrun what happened in the morning.

"I met someone." Kira started. "She wore sunglasses but I know that she has beautiful face even tough I couldn't see her face clearly."

"How can you say that? You didn't see her face clearly after all." Athrun asked confused about what Kira said.

"I don't know. I just had feeling that she is beautiful. The way she talk, and smile..."

Athrun smirked knew that Kira was daydreaming. It has been long to not see Kira like this again. "So, do you know her name, Kira?" Athrun asked broke Kira's daydreaming.

"Huh? I… I haven't gotten her name. She just came to Archangel, bought a map or I can tell that I gave it to her and she said that she would come again tomorrow." Kira said realized that he didn't know the woman's name.

"That was good. I hope you will make it and forget about Flay."

"Yeah… I hope so…" Kira smiled, thinking about getting a new girlfriend. He hoped he will meet that pink haired girl again tomorrow. And he would ask her name and made a friendship with her.

"Kira! Athrun! The dinner is ready!" Cagalli shouted from kitchen. Athrun then grabbed Kira's wrist and take his best friend to have dinner together with him and Cagalli. "Now, forget about that and let's have dinner." Athrun said without looked at Kira.

Kira wondered how lucky he is to have a friend like Athrun who can make him comfort and look after his sister well.

_Thanks… Athrun…_Kira thought and smiled a little.

Lacus walked into her hotel room after took a walk around city. It was 9 o'clock and her boyfriend would be angry if he knows that she went home in this late. She used sunglasses, hat, and jacket so people can't see her face clearly. She had came to this beautiful city so she wouldn't let her job wasting her time.

She throw her jacket and her hat to the bed. Then lacus placed her sunglasses to the table near the bed. She knew that she need to wash her face. So she walked to the bathroom and washed her face. After dried her face with a towel, Lacus took a look on the mirror in front of her. Her face looked so tired. Was it because of her short trip around city, or her job?

"I do need to have a vocation…" she mumbled under her throat.

Lacus decided to take a bath before went sleep. She walked to the dresser and took a pair of pajama then walked back to the bathroom.

A bath up with a lot of scum could make Lacus satisfied tonight. She made herself relax because she would have many show and conference tomorrow. She didn't know when she could make herself like this again.

Slowly, Lacus closed her blue orbs and opened it. She remembered about that boy named Kira. He had a handsome face and it looked so suit with his brown hair and violet eyes. Lacus smiled unconsciously. Kira was so friendly, even though he didn't know her in the first place.

Maybe they could have a relationship one day. And it would be good because Kira was a nice person.

Lacus then remembered that she had said that she would come the Archangel book store again and meet Kira. But her schedule was full for tomorrow. Would Kira wait for her tomorrow? Or Kira didn't mind if she doesn't come after all?

Lacus felt a little sad thought that Kira might didn't care she would came or not. She would have a friend in Orb and he would disappear so fast. The pink haired princess let out a sigh. Even she had be friend with him, he would forget about her after she out from Orb. Lacus had a boyfriend after all. He wouldn't let Lacus have a friend like Kira. And she never made a real friend with anyone.

Lacus then got out from the bath up and used a towel to dry her body and her pink hair. After she dried all parts of her body, she used her underwear and pajama. When Lacus walked out from the bathroom, suddenly the door knocked.

Lacus couldn't help but felt curious. Why did someone come to her room in this time? Lacus then walked towards the door and opened it. Then, her manager showed herself up.

"Lacus! Where have you been? It's 9 already." Milliria said and came in Lacus' room.

"Sorry, Milly. But I just took a walk for little a while." Lacus replied and sat down on the bed.

"You could take a walk around city. But please you bring someone to look after you. Your crazy fans, or paparazzi can make you in to troubles."

Lacus smiled a little. Milly was so worried about her. But, worried for the singer, or as her friend? "You worried about me?" Lacus asked.

"Of course I did! You're a singer and many people want you. But I worried about you as a best friend too." Lacus smiled a little after heard Milly's words. Her thought doesn't have a best friend was wrong. She had Milly who always in her side a her manager.

"Thanks milly, but… I want to tell you something." Lacus said and moved closer to Milly.

"What's it?' Mily asked curiously.

"I want to know the good places in Onogoro, so I bought a map at Nothing Hill street."

"Oh, I know that street. It's one of famous places in Onogoro. Then?"

"I came to a book store named Archangel. Then I met him."

"Him? Who's him?"

"His name is Kira Yamato. He works at Archangel. And he gave me the map." Lacus said and showed Milly the map she got from Kira. Milly then took it from Lacus' hand.

"What was the special of this? You just got a map from a man. You can buy many maps by yourself." Milly asked didn't understand what Lacus said.

"What the special wasn't the map, but Kira! You know, he has a handsome face. And he's so nice to me." Lacus side and blushed a little.

"No, Lacus. You can't see another guy again. Remember you have a boyfriend and he won't be happy if he knows that you met another guy."

"I know that. But I just want to be a friend with Kira. No more."

Milly looked at Lacus. She knew that Lacus doesn't love her boyfriend anymore. He also always goes out with many girls. Lacus didn't happy with him and she wanted to brake up. But her boyfriend never let her to do that.

Milly knew Lacus wanted to meet that Kira again. And she knew it would make Lacus happy a little. "So, you want to meet him, do you?" Milly asked and Lacus blushed again.

"You know what I'm thinking…" Lacus replied.

Milly smiled a little and said, "Okay then. I will make it tomorrow. But your schedule is full so you don't have many times to see him. When we go to the first place we will pass Nothing Hill so you can meet him."

Lacus' smile became bigger after she heard what Milly said. She hugged her friend tightly and said thank you for her. Milly couldn't help but felt happy for her friend. She never looked happy like this since Steve, her boyfriend always around her. Milly will do everything to make Lacus happy, that's her mind for now.

"Now, go sleep and have a rest. I'm sure you're feeling tired now." Milly said releasing from the hug.

"Lacus just nodded and laid her body down to the comfortable bed. Milly then walked to the door and opened it, "Good night, Lacus." She said before closed the door.

Lacus smiled and turn the lamp off. She closed her eyes started feel tired. She would meet him again. And she was waiting for it. She knew, she would have a good relationship with him.

TBC….

……………….

Uwa!! Thanks for reading!! Sorry for the grammar and I know I have did many mistakes in this chapter!! It took times because I must finish my exam! Please pray for me so I can pass it and go to a good Senior High School in my city! I will make the new chapter as soon as possible. Once again thanks for reading and the review. R&R Please!!


End file.
